


Solitude in the Storm

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 4, A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 4: A/B/O, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omegaverse, Pining, omega!minami, omega!yuri, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Yuri has just won gold at Rostelecom, but that doesn't do anything to make him happy.  When a storm is approaching, he ends up agreeing to keep Minami safe as the young man goes through an unexpected heat.  Unsurprisingly, Minami wants to be with Yuuri Katsuki.  That shouldn't matter.  All Yuri needs to do is keep the other skater safe.   He's used to not being the one wanted.





	Solitude in the Storm

Solitude in the Storm

If not for the storm, would you ever see me?

 

 

Rostelecom.  It was still one of Yuri's favorite competitions.  It was the one his family was most likely to be able to get to -- not always, well, not normally.  Never mind he had been born in Moscow and had grown up there and most of his small family was living there -- often his complimentary tickets just went to waste or were given away.  He understood his family was busy. This was another one of those years. The only one he had hoped for was his grandfather. Deda's back had given out, a herniated disk, but the thought was that surgery would help.  It hurt that his grandfather wasn't there, but Deda was the only one who had even expressed any sorrow that he couldn't attend the competition. Yuri couldn't say anything bad that his grandfather was in the hospital and watching his grandson via television.  It did still make him feel lonely. He was used to it.

 

So many of his old competitors were now retired.  Victor and Katsuki were coaching and doing well at it.  Minami was their top skater at the moment, and the young man had placed second in the Rostelecom.  That didn't change that Yuri had scored gold. He was nineteen now, quickly approaching the age an omega started to be hounded by rumors of retirement.  He was showing no signs of such a move. No, as he skated off from the encore of his exhibition, he was showing no signs of stopping at all.

 

The gala afterward was never something he liked.  They were always too stuffy -- well, unless Victor got Christophe and Yuuri to do something crazy, but this year -- nothing.  Yuri found himself sitting at a table as he listened to Lilia and some coach from Australia talk about the Sydney opera house.  Out of nowhere, Yuri sighed, "It would be nice to go there."

 

"To Australia?  You have competition, Yura."  Lilia's tone was soft -- well, relatively soft. The implication that such a trip was not going to happen was clear.

 

He stood up, not really thinking about anything as he walked to the bar.  Was this how Victor had felt before he had run off to Japan? Had Victor felt this -- empty?  With a glass of vodka in hand, Yuri looked around. This was his fifth year as a senior. Five years already, a quarter of his life.  He didn't have a lot to show for it besides medals, but that was all right. Sponsors were harder to find when you were an omega, but not impossible.  He was the face of a Russian shampoo line. It wasn't alpha Victor levels of money, but it was more than enough to have a nice apartment in Saint Petersburg, and a new car, and enough put away that he didn't really have to worry too much.  Well, and enough that all those relatives that ignored him sure knew who to ask when they needed something.

 

Yuri wasn't one to spend money on designer clothes -- not that he wouldn't wear them if they were free.  If some line wanted him to wear a nice suit like he was wearing right now and all they wanted in return was some social media exposure, Yuri was more than willing -- for a reasonable price.  Maybe that explained the fancy suit and how his hair was perfectly braided back. He didn't mean to look like a picture perfect omega -- no, he wasn't. Picture perfect was not Yuri's thing. However, it was always so clear what his secondary gender was.  While he had the power to his skating to compete in the men's division, his grace clearly came from the ballet training and his secondary. The smoothness of his face, the graceful way his legs and arms moved, the slight roll to his hips, he knew he radiated his secondary gender, and he was fine with it.  It didn't mean he was going to be retiring. It certainly did not mean he was going to be finding some alpha and settling down. He had no time for such things.

 

He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he looked around the room again.  So many of the same old faces, although most were no longer competing and had made the transition to choreography or coaching.  A few still skated. He let his eyes wander to Victor and Yuuri though. He missed them. Living in Saint Petersburg had kept him busy, and they were busy as well.  While they only had Minami here right now, he knew that they both had many students at the Ice Castle, as well as how they were preparing to start a family -- and no Victor, no one believed you had to have a litter of puppies before having babies, but was anyone really surprised?  It was Victor after all. The puppy pictures on social media had been adorable.

 

With a soft frown, Yuri walked over towards their table.  He expected to sit down and say a few words. Maybe he would get more of an update on their lives than they normally gave via social media.  He didn't know for sure. What he did know was that the second he reached the table, he could smell Minami. Eyes widened, Yuri looked from the flamboyant skater to the man's two coaches.  Neither of them seemed to realize how Minami was downing glasses of water and generally looked uncomfortable.

 

"Hey, idiots."  Maybe Yuri still didn't speak how society expected an omega to speak.

 

Both coaches looked at him though, although Victor was the one to speak, "Yurio!  I didn't see you walk over here!"

 

"Still not my name, asshole."  Yuri looked from them to Minami and back, "Your skater…"

 

"Oh, no, Minami, are you…"  Suddenly Katsuki seemed to realize something wasn't right.  His hand reached out to touch the skater's forehead. "You're burning up."

 

"You two didn't plan for this?"

 

Even as Yuri asked, Minami just let himself slump onto the table, sighing from how uncomfortable he was.

 

"He's on suppressants.  This shouldn't be happening."  Yuuri looked as if he were about to panic.

 

"I'd expect this from Victor, but you're an omega, how --"  Yuri rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Minami, unsurprised that the older, yet smaller omega, curled up against him, moving away from Yuuri.  "Shhh, so when are you three flying out and what airlines?" Yuri hadn't bothered with scent blockers. He saw no reason he had to if alphas didn't face the same societal pressure to not indicate their scent.  He was used to being the lone omega scent in a room, even when he knew half of the rest of the room was also composed of omegas. With how Yuuri's scent was covered, it was no wonder Minami had moved to the only omega scent in the room, even if it was coming off of Yuri.

 

"I'll be fine."  Even as Minami said the words, it was clear that he didn't believe it.  

 

"You'll be fine … but unless they have a ticket for you on an omega airline, you are not traveling …"  Yuri was used to being practical and he well knew the limits of his secondary gender.

 

Yuuri grabbed his phone, looking at it as he pulled up a travel site, "I can get my ticket and his moved … Victor, you can just fly --  ummm… Why can't I? Yurio? Do I have the airport codes right?" He handed over his phone.

 

Yuri just shook his head. "Everything afternoon is tomorrow is canceled so any seats they had for early morning have already been snatched up."

 

"But why?"  Victor looked -- well, if Yuri was honest, so Victor.  Sometimes the man was an idiot.

 

"The storm.  It's why Mila and Yakov left two hours ago."

 

"Why didn't you leave then?"  Victor was pulling up the news now on his phone as he looked.

 

"Because my grandfather had surgery yesterday so I was staying in town for a few days anyway."  With a sigh, Yuri looked to Minami, "Look. You two fly out. It'll probably be days until you can get out if you miss your flight.  I'll take care of Minami." Yuri had no idea how they had no idea about the historic winter storm that was headed their way.

 

"What?"  Minami looked up at Yuri, "Why?  I -- I want to go home." He whined at Yuri before deciding that whining to him wouldn't help and turning to Yuuri to whine.

 

"Victor, I can't leave him."  Yuuri sighed, looking at Victor, even as Yuuri pleaded, Minami was clutching at Yuuri's arm.

 

Yuri's eyes narrowed, looking at the two and then Minami.  "I didn't know you both had bonded with --"

 

Yuri was cut off as Yuuri started to wave his hands in the air, "Oh no no no, we didn't no … just us.  Just the two of us. Just Victor and I."

 

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri as he looked at the blond with confusion, "Why would you think…"

 

Minami looked ready to cry -- but it was Minami, so maybe that wasn't that unusual.

 

"Come on."  Yuri took hold of Minami's arm, "We're getting you out of here while I figure out what to do."

 

"Yuri?"  Victor stood, finally looking worried.  "He's going to go into his heat, he needs …"  As Victor trailed off, clearly thinking through his options.  "Ohh … we can't get him home, so we … oh, but we …"

 

"Exactly Victor.  I'll take him to my grandfather's house.  My old room will be fine for him." Yuri swore, every year it took less and less for him to lose his patience with Victor.

 

"Oh, of course!  Yurio that is an amazing idea!!!"

 

"And still not my name, asshole.  Honestly, figure that out."  He started to lead Minami out of the room, Yuuri and Victor right on his heels.  "You two pack his stuff and then get us a cab. I'm bringing him with me so I can pack up my stuff too.  The party is boring anyways." This was not how he wanted to spend his few days off between competitions, but what else could he do?  He wasn't going to just leave Minami to whatever solution Yuuri and Victor would come up with. He had been thinking of relaxing and drinking a little too much and maybe hooking up with someone, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. Instead, he was going to spend this all too brief 'vacation' taking care of the other omega.

 

As Victor and Yuri went off to pack their skater's things, Yuri led him up to his own hotel room, unlocking the door and helping him to sit on the bed.  

 

"Uhh, thanks Yurio … Yuri … uhhh Yuri?"  Minami had never really talked to the other Russian skater.  When Yuri had been in Japan years ago, Minami hadn't known Yuuri well then.  Now that he was skating under Victor and Yuuri, Yuri was back in St. Petersburg.

 

"Yuri.  Yurio is some bullshit that the piggie's sister started."  He rolled his eyes as he said it, grabbing his clothes to start shoving them into his bag.  He hadn't really unpacked much, so it wasn't as if he had that much to pack.

 

"That's confusing."  Minami laid back on the bed, "I hate feeling like this."

 

Walking to the bathroom to grab his things, Yuri sighed, "Breakthrough heats are the worst.  They're all fucked up and don't start the same as a normal heat. The name thing isn't confusing either.  Piggie is Yuuri, and I am Yuri. They're different."

 

Walking out of the bathroom to shove the bag of his toiletries into his main suitcase, he looked over at how tired Minami looked.  Breakthrough heats were horrible, they always came out of nowhere, so your body didn't have a lot of time to prepare for it.

 

"I -- I don't hear a difference?"  He tried saying them slightly differently, somehow making them both sound wrong.

 

"No, like … Yuri."  Yuri knew there was a difference between his name and Yuuri's, but maybe, if you didn't grow up listening to the name, or how those syllables were said in Russian, maybe it was too subtle to notice.  "Look, if you want, you can call me Yura. Would that be easier?"

 

"Yura?"  Minami sat up, eyes wide, "Does that mean we're friends?"

 

Yuri closed his eyes as he zipped up his suitcase, almost actually surprised at how much he regretted this offer.  He could say 'no' and upset Minami who was already having a rough time, or he could just say yes. "Would you like that?"

 

Minami was near vibrating with excitement.  "That would be awesome!"

 

"OK, then fine.  We're friends." He stood up, walking over to look at Minami, seeing how happy the young man looked that they were 'friends' now.  Yuri leaned in, moving to hover just above the other man's scent glands in his neck. "I think being around Victor was making it worse.  You seem less bad right now."

 

"Why would being around Victor do anything?  He's bonded with Yuuri and they're my friends and I would never want --"

 

"Heat isn't about what you want.  It is what your body wants. Never confuse the two."  He didn't say a single word that he was almost positive Minami would more than willingly spend his heat with Victor and Yuuri.  He wasn't blind. Maybe Yuuri didn't see how attached Minami was to him, but Yuri saw it. The frown got more pronounced as Yuri glanced at his phone to check the time.  "What is taking them so long?"

 

"But I don't like Victor!"  Then Minami realized what he said.  "I mean I don't like him like that. He's nice and he makes Yuuri so happy, and Yuuri smells so amazing when he's happy, especially now that he's off the suppressants."

 

Yuri paused, tilting his head, "Is that the only thing that's changed?  You've been around an unmedicated omega?" Normally that wouldn't change anything, but maybe it was enough to get Minami's body to want to start going through heats.  Maybe it meant it wasn't both Yuuri AND Victor that Minami liked.

 

"I think so, I mean --"  He stopped, jumping up to run to the door as soon as he heard the knock.  

 

Yuri stood back, watching as Victor and Yuuri handed over the luggage and started to fuss over Minami.  Yuri knew no good would come of pointing out that just an hour ago they hadn't been paying enough attention to Minami to even notice the man was going into heat.  He gave it what he thought was more than enough time before he grabbed his own bags, "OK, that's enough. Let's get out of here. I'm tired, and I'd like to get to the apartment before it's too late."

 

It was an overdramatic procession, but they all eventually made it down to the lobby where a hotel staffer called a cab.  Yuri and Minami's bags were put into the trunk of the cab and then both omegas got into the back seat, moments later, they were on their way to Yuri's childhood home -- more commonly known as his grandfather's.

 

It was so late by the time they got all the way across Moscow to the neighborhood where Yuri had grown up.  It was a decidedly working-class section of town, but even if this area would never be a tourist attraction, Yuri loved it.  These were the streets he had walked along as a child, the little stores his grandfather had taken him to, the parks he had played in --  this place was important to him.

 

He was exhausted by the time he got Minami up to the apartment.  His old room had all of his old junior trophies in it. It was small, but it was scent blocked so it was safe to have a heat in.  "I have some supplies." He started to pull out extra blankets and pillows. His childhood bed was still in the corner of the room, perfect for a nest.  Energy bars and water were in a box in the room -- Yuri wasn't going to think about how old they were. For all he knew, his grandfather would have rotated them out.  He hadn't had a heat in this room in two years. He knew he had bad luck with his responses to the suppressants. He had a heat or two every year even on strong medication.  Timing them for the off-season wasn't always possible.

 

"I think you're going to be OK until tomorrow.  Just sleep in here tonight and we'll see how you're doing in the morning?"

 

"Yeah, thanks."  Something about the young man seemed subdued.

 

"If there is anything you need or want, I can get it in the morning.  I'm just going to camp out on the couch."

 

"On the couch?"

 

"It'll be fine.  One of the first things I got when won prize money was a new couch for my Deda, so it's comfy."  He shrugged, taking one last glance around the room before grabbing the main pillow from the bed.  "I'm taking this one though."

 

"Oh OK, of course."  Minami seemed to wilt a little.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Oh -- I'm just not used to …. being alone."

 

"During your heats?"

 

"Oh, no, I mean … I haven't had one since … umm, maybe four years?"

 

"Lucky."

 

"Lucky?"

 

"Yeah, I have a couple a year."  He shrugged as he shoved a few more blankets onto the bed, the mere knowledge that Minami was going to be in a heat enough to make his instincts want to make a nest.

 

"Aren't you on suppressants?"  Pure confusion was clear in Minami's voice.

 

"I don't respond the best to them, so that's as good as it gets."  Yuri shrugged. "Get some sleep. You're going to be exhausted soon."

 

Yuri turned and walked out of the room, sealing it behind him.  The seal was for Minami's safety. Although scents shouldn't escape the apartment, it still was always best to be sealed away when you were that vulnerable.

 

Even as tired as he was, Yuri couldn't sleep.  Having someone vulnerable in the house brought out his protective instincts.  It wasn't really a surprise. He ended up just making some tea and wrapped up on the couch watching some old movie on the new TV he had gotten for his grandfather.  He was too tired to hook up his laptop to stream something so he was just going to watch whatever. Evenings on a Farm near Dikanka was on, and while it was weirder than what he really wanted to be watching, it was something -- and when he was this tired, he needed something to just watch so he could zone out.  The movie was on his list of top ten least favorite Holiday movies though. His grandfather disagreed with that assessment and loved it. Maybe it was a little nice to watch something that reminded him of the man that had raised him.

 

It was probably three in the morning when Yuri became cognizant of his surroundings enough to realize he had to pee.  On his way back from the bathroom, he paused at the door to his room, leaning in to listen. There shouldn't be anything to hear.  Minami shouldn't be in his heat yet, and the pre-heat exhaustion should guarantee the young man was asleep. He stayed at the door though, confused -- crying?  Why was Minami crying in the room?

 

Part of him wanted to ignore it.  He had promised to keep Minami safe; that did not include dealing with crying.  He just couldn't do that. Instead, he gave in to the protective needs coursing through him.  Maybe he was more used to his instincts than most omega his age would be. With how poorly the suppressants worked on him, he was all too used to dealing with his more instinctual nature.  While it often manifested as anger to an outside observer, it was so much more complex than that.

 

He opened the door, slipping inside as he whispered, "Are you OK?"  He paused though when he saw Minami on the bed. He was sitting in a nest of blankets, clutching a black shirt to his chest as he inhaled the scent on it.  The whine the young man gave made it clear that Minami wanted someone -- desperately.

 

Yuri couldn't hide the concern as he whispered, "Oh, I'm sorry…"  That was the one thing Yuri had never had to deal with. He had never formed enough of a connection with anyone that he craved them during a heat.  

 

"No … no …"  Minami tried to hide the shirt, shoving it under a pillow, but it was already too late.

 

Yuri walked the rest of the way into the room, closing the door behind him.  "I'm not going to get into your nest. So don't worry … OK?" He started walking, moving to stand next to the bed.  "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm sorry -- this ... this isn't going to be easy for you." There was no mocking in Yuri's voice.  He'd seen people go through their heats without the one they wanted.

 

"Yuri?  Yura?" Minami looked up, pulling out the shirt from where he had hidden it.  He knew Yuri had already seen it, there was no point. "I've never been alone for a heat."  The black shirt that clearly smelt of Yuuri Katsuki was clutched in the young man's fingers.

 

Yuri froze, his head tilted as he looked at Minami.  "What do you…"

 

"No!  Not like that!  My family … I … stay with me?"  There was desperation in Minami's voice as he clutched the edge of his nest.  "I don't want to be alone."

 

"It doesn't work like that.  Your family -- that's different.  I'm not, my scent isn't ...you'll … without the one you want and without an alpha …"  How could he say it? No, he had to. Maybe Minami didn't know. "You'll start begging me when you're in your heat haze."

 

"Oh …"  Minami looked down, biting his lip as he shivered, drawing in on himself.  "I'm scared." Then, as if he wasn't even thinking about it, he moved over to one side of his nest, leaving a clear invitation for Yuri to join him, even as he still held his coach's black shirt.

 

"You can get through a heat alone.  I've done it so many times. You can … I know it's scary."  He was walking forward as if drawn against his will. "It's not that bad being alone."  That was a lie, but it was much more of a lie than for just a heat. Yuri was always alone.

 

"Can you stay with me for a little bit?"

 

Sighing, Yuri nodded, crawling up onto his bed, realizing how the nest smelt like him -- but what was he to expect?  Aside from the clothes Minami had added, the rest of the materials were all the ones he kept in this room. "Just for a little."

 

"Just until it gets worse?"

 

"Until it gets worse."  Then, without warning, Yuri found that he had Minami curling into him.  The purring could be felt before he even let his arms down to hold the other man.  

 

As Minami curled into him, Yuri felt his eyes close.  The pain in his chest -- he was used to feelings like that.  He was a bitchy omega, no one wanted a bitchy omega. Well, no one wanted a bitchy omega for long.

 

As Minami settled in, curled against him, Yuri realized he was going to be here for a while.  Maybe in the morning, he could sneak back out. Right now, he was stuck, being held by the other man.  The best he could do right now was get comfortable so that maybe he could nap. He had already left a message for his grandfather that he wouldn't be at the hospital tomorrow.  The simple explanation was that one of his omega friends had had an unexpected heat and he would be babysitting while his friend rode it out in his room. Not that his grandfather understood a lot about heats.  The man was an alpha, but maybe he had learned a little after having to raise his omega grandson all by himself, but the man was still an alpha.

 

Yuri settled into the nest, using the back wall as his support to get comfortable, just moving Minami slightly to get into a more comfortable position.  He tried to hold him close, stroking along the other man's hair as he soothed him. It's what he would like when he was in his heat -- well, what he like to think he would like, if he ever got to spend one with someone.

 

He hadn't had family to spend his early heats with.  He knew other people did. He knew most people spent their first heat being soothed and comforted by their mother.  He hadn't had that. His grandfather had converted his room into the best heat room that he could afford, but that wasn't a person.

 

Yuri let himself drift off, feeling how Minami burrowed into him, the soft purring of the other man soothing Yuri into a deep sleep.  

 

By the time Yuri woke up, the sun was shining through the window. It was much later than he had anticipated, and Minami was so much warmer than he had been last night.  The red and bleached blond hair lay against Minami's head, soaked with sweat instead of its normally gravity-defying style. He was still purring, but now the young man's movements were much less comfortable, just a constant shifting to try and escape the discomfort.

 

It was time for Yuri to go.  He carefully moved as he attempted to get Minami's arms off of him.  He tried not to feel guilty. Yuri had never even had this much comfort during a heat.

 

The man burrowed more into him, whispering his name softly.  For a moment, Yuri paused, softening to hear anyone say his name like that.  Then he remembered -- Minami wasn't saying his name. Minami meant Yuuri, not him.  He didn't want to think about how that hurt. Everyone wanted Yuuri and not him. Maybe he had been right at that first GPF.  Skating didn't need two Yuris in the same bracket. Even if he had won the battle between them. Even if he had broken Victor Nikiforov's short program record -- a program he had been given and then pushed aside with.

 

He shook his head, walking down the path to self-pity wouldn't do him any good.  Self-pity just led to pain. He should leave the room and find something to do -- the apartment probably needed to be cleaned.

 

Just as he was about to get out of the nest, he looked down at Minani to see those honey colored eyes looking up at him, "Don't leave?"

 

"You don't want me here.  Trust me."

 

"Yes, yes … I do, please please stay, Yura…".

 

"You want the other Yuuri."  He reached past Minami, pulling out the shirt that still smelt like Katsuki and handed it to Minami.  "That's what you want."

 

Minami's hands gripped him tighter, "Please, stay?  Please?"

 

"You don't want that."  He knew there was no real arguing with someone that was that close to their heat.  Sweat was covering Minami's body.

 

"Wear this?"  It was a soft whisper as he handed the shirt to Yuri, looking confused at the look that passed over Yuri's face.

 

"No -- I'm not him.  You want him, not me.  I'm not going to …" Minami wanted Yuuri, and Yuri knew it.

 

"I can't have him."  

 

"I know that."  Yuri tried harder to get his arms from Minami's grasp.

 

"And you can't have him."

 

"I don't want him"  Yuri hated how his voice sometimes drifted to a growl.  No, he didn't hate it. He hated when it did it without him trying.  If he was trying to intimidate someone it was amazing. If he was trying to not seem like something bothered him -- that was when he hated how his voice growled.

 

"I don't mean Yuuri.  You can't have Victor."  Those honey brown eyes kept looking at him, Minami not letting go enough for him to escape from the nest.

 

"That is none of your business."  He wished that didn't hurt. He wished that didn't strike through him with a numbing blow.  All he wanted to do was get out of there and hide. Right now he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to hear it; he'd never be ready to hear it.

 

Minami pulled him closer, and Yuri wished so much that he could say he resisted more than he did -- he didn't.  Tan skin touched his face as Minami's fingers brushed away the tears. "I'm here." Then he leaned in, his heat flushed lips running over Yuri's face as he kissed away the tears.

 

Softness, Yuri was prepared for so many things in his life.  Gentleness and softness always took him by surprise. As he felt Minanim's hands move to his shirt, he melted into that gentle kissing.  He gave in, letting the waves of pheromones radiating from Minami wash over him.

 

He closed his eyes, letting those hands wander over his body as he felt his shirt pulled over his head and tossed aside.  Before Yuri could move, Minami's lips were pressed to his collarbone, tracing along the sharp lines that his omega physiology still didn't manage to soften.

 

As Minami purred, Yuri let his hands trace along the other man's spine, gentle and soft as he felt how hot that flesh was.  Minami was burning up, heat clearly having hit him fast and hard.

 

Whispering, Yuri made one last attempt to leave, "You don't want me.  You should let me leave."

 

What Yuri didn't expect in a million years was for those beautiful honey eyes to look up at him, clouded with heat haze, but whispering, "Yuri Plisetsky, age thirteen, my last year in juniors -- you performed to Rachmaninoff."

 

Pure confusion was the only way to explain how Yuri felt at that, "How did you… know that?"

 

"I was there.  It was … I didn't like the music, but your skating -- you were three years younger than me, and I couldn't skate as well as you, not even close.  I was going to be aging out of Juniors though and you weren't even close to being able to qualify for Seniors. I … I thought you were so beautiful.  If I was more like you .."

 

"You thought I was beautiful?"  Now Yuri's hands moved to Minami's hair, stroking those sweat-soaked locks from the man's face.

 

"Uh huh… like if I was as beautiful as you … if I was as beautiful as you, I could attract any alpha I wanted."

 

Yuri couldn't help it, he laughed.  It wasn't funny, it hurt. Yuri had never been able to attract any alpha he wanted -- bitchy omegas were not what most people wanted.  

"Yuri?"  The confusion from Minami was so soft that it stopped Yuri mid bitter laugh.  Then a hand reached up and pulled him into another kiss, this time so much more desperate.  The whining purr as Minami arched into him pure base omega behavior. "Please?"

 

"You thought I was beautiful…"  The words just a whisper as he looked down at the flushed body in his arms.

 

"Think."  The word was barely able to be heard between the purrs from the man.

 

"Think?"  Yuri was thinking, it was Minami that wasn't.  Even as he felt those hands move to the waist of his jeans, Yuri didn't know what to do.

 

"I think you're beautiful."  As soon as the words were said, Minami was in Yuri's lap, kissing him desperately as he tried to undo the other man's pants.  Already Minami's body was so hard, his erection straining against the leggings he wore, the slick soaked leggings.

 

Grinding down onto Yuri, Minami whispered, "Please - Yuri, please …."  The purr deepened as he got Yuri's pants open, one hand sliding between flesh and fabric until those hands were wrapped around Yuri's cock -- and there was no denying that yes, Yuri's body was more than ready to respond.

 

Clothes pushed to a side of the nest, everything became nothing more than Minami in Yuri's world.  He should have anticipated that being this close to someone in a heat would do something to him. Growling, he nipped at the other man.  Minami was smaller than him, not by much, but it was enough to make Yuri feel protective as he pressed the man into the nest, spreading the man's legs with his own knee before kissing down the strong body in his arms.  

 

Kisses and bites, each lovingly licked after the bruise was left, and he kept moving down.  Maybe it was a small point of pride when he reached Minami's erection that he knew his was a little bigger.  Such things shouldn't matter for an omega, but Yuri had never been typical in his thoughts.

 

One hand wrapped around Minami's cock, Yuri let his head dip down, licking along the shaft and then over the man's balls, but his target was something else.  His tongue dove into the wet slit, feeling how flesh parted to allow the intrusion. Minami was so wet. Slick coated the man's thighs and ever bit that Yuri could taste sent electricity down his spine.  He wanted this, needed this, licking and sucking as if he were dying in a desert. Every moan he coaxed out, and every groan made him want this even more. He knew this wasn't normal for an omega to want like this -- Yuri had never been normal.

 

"Yuri -- please?"  The only words Minami could still manage as he writhed in Yuri's arms.  A chant of the man's name on his lips as he tried to look down at him.

 

Fear -- was it his name on Minami's lips.  Did he really want him, or was it the other that he wanted.  His eyes met with Minami's though and he felt lost in the honey brown.  Maybe, just maybe it was his name.

 

Yuri's lips found Minami's again even as his hand fumbled for the box of condoms he knew he had.  He didn't wait, opening a packet to wrap latex over his own straining erection before he teased Minami's slit, whispering, "What do you want.  Tell me what you want."

 

"You -- please, Yuri -- Yura?  Yura … I want .. please please…"  Thinking was too hard, all Minami could do was grip Yuri and try to pull him closer.  Then he felt it, his body stretched as suddenly exactly what he wanted and needed was given to him.

 

Thrusting into Minami, Yuri didn't even slow down.  Heat slick coated everything, and everything Minami did just confirmed how bad the other omega wanted this.  Thrusting hard and fast, his mouth never left the other man's, kissing between gasping breaths and when he couldn't kiss anymore, he just nipped at the other man's mouth.

 

It was perfect, amazing, hard and fast and Minami couldn't keep his eyes focused, everything just a cloud of beautiful blond hair.  He rolled his head back, exposing his neck, wanting desperately to give in fully to his nature. He wanted to be claimed in every way.

 

Avoiding the scent glands, Yuri let his mouth drop to Minami's collarbone.  He gripped him tighter, knowing that he was going to throw himself over the edge soon.  He let his teeth breath the skin over the collarbone, not a bond, not a mate mark -- far enough down it could be hidden.  It was still enough to send a shot of pain fueled adrenaline through Minami, his body arching as he screamed out in orgasm and need.

 

Almost embarrassingly fast, Yuri thrust in, feeling his own orgasm wash over him as he let himself crumple into those warm arms that wanted nothing more than to clutch him tightly.

 

Yuri knew he could pull away at any time.  With how Minami held him, he decided to just stay.  Cleaning up and everything could be done later. He was exhausted.  Minami was exhausted. Only separating enough to toss the condom, Yuri let himself be pulled back into a tight hold.  His head pressed to Minami's chest as he let the soft omega purring wash over him and comfort him, not even realizing when his own purring began to answer.  He was happy, for a few moments at least, Yuri felt wanted.

 

* * *

 

It was dark when Minami realized where he was, the body warm against him as he looked down to see that beautiful long blond hair.  He smiled, coherent for now. Sometimes a breakthrough heat was short -- he just didn't know that.

 

Still smiling, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of the head of the Yuri he had never thought he had a chance to ever be with.  Softly, he whispered, "I love you." It was too soft to wake Yuri, a safe confession. Maybe Yuri would want something to do with him after this, maybe not.  Right now though, Minami had Yuri in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note -- the music was Concerto 2 in C minor, opus 18… It's a nice piece, it's just NOT a good piece for Yuri's skating


End file.
